


Shielding and Lineage

by timetoucheseternity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Shielding, Force traditions, Gen, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Lineages are Family, Pro Jedi, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoucheseternity/pseuds/timetoucheseternity
Summary: Headcannon and thoughts on Jedi shielding and lineage.What if your lineage shaped your shields, and that imprint was visible to all other force sensitives?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Shielding and Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about shielding in a group chat and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Thanks to @ehcanuck and @Kittenlzlz and @pretzel_logic for the idea.

Jedi don’t often talk about their lineage. Outsiders could never understand, and other Jedi don’t need to be told -- they can see it. 

As children, Jedi learn to shield together, under the guidance of their caretaker and with the help of their creche mates. Temple raised jedi all have the same foundations for their shields, as caretakers teach the same shielding basics to generation after generation of Jedi. Each youngling clan puts their own fingerprint on their foundations; creche mates are always obvious -- siblings despite species and age as evidenced through their most basic and fundamental shielding. 

After leaving the creche, and becoming a padawan, their shields will change and grow from a basic foundation to tall and complex shields. It doesn’t happen quickly, a master will shield their padawan through their bond for years, until they can hold their own shields. This leaves a lasting impression of their master on their shields. An impression that carries the imprint of the entire lineage. If Jedi learn their foundation, the roots of their shields in the creche -- with their master they shape the trunk, the framework of walls and buttresses that make up their shielding. 

Each lineage has a distinctive flavor to their shielding, differences that are passed from master to padawan to grand padawan through the years. Even after a padawan has perfected their own shields, can hold them on their own, pieces of their master remains. A fundamental bit of their master’s shields will cradle them, protect them until the end. Providing the framework, also provides a bit of the soul. It leaves a permanent mark; “this is my child” the shields say to anyone who can see. 

Every teacher a Jedi has will leave an echo around their shields. These echos provide comfort, reminders of lessons and care. Every Jedi at the temple carries the echo of Master Yoda on their shields. He spends so much time with the younglings and padawans, they all carry proof of his love. 

If a master dies before breaking their bond with their padawan, they leave an even stronger imprint on their shields. Their last act is to shore up their padawan’s shields, giving their last breath in the force to wrap themselves tightly around their student. This gift, a tangible proof of their love for their student, permanently alters the padawan’s shielding with the impact of their hopes and dreams for their future. 

All sentients have natural shielding, but without tending they are wild and overgrown. Reflecting the person below, but undisciplined. Non-force sensitives are unaware of their shielding, and how it reflects on them to those who can sense it. Untrained force sensitives build and tend their wild shields, often unconsciously, and they can be quite formidable and strong. However, to a jedi the lack of imprints from teachers or lineage members is immediately obvious. That is part of why Jedi start training their children young, having standardized foundations for their shields makes the rest of their training easier. 

There are techniques for hiding their shields, behind constructs of wildness. But those techniques fell out of favor after the last Sith wars. Now, they’re only taught to Jedi Shadows. 

Jedi don’t often talk about their lineage. Outsiders could never understand. Jedi hold their lineage close to their soul, written across their most fundamental shields and force presence. They carry the love of their siblings, the support of their master, the guidance of their teachers. Clear to anyone with force sensitivity, the love and bonds of family shape them and support them forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using this for some good old fashioned Obi-Wan whump. 
> 
> But, first I absolutely have to finish my Secret Santa work.


End file.
